


Legendary Aid

by uncaringrose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, BAMF everyone, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, everyone has 3 pokemon because it makes things easier, everyone is amazing okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncaringrose/pseuds/uncaringrose
Summary: It was a feeling of intense loss. None of them had a reason to feel it, yet here they were.And what was with these dreams?





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been playing around with for ages! The first chapter is pretty short and simple, but the coming chapters should be a lot longer. I'll also release a chapter just with their pokemon teams and moves later on, if you guys are interested.

“Dude, I’m so excited to see you and look around Alola,” Lance chirped, looking at his best friend’s smiling face on his screen. The Alolan laughed, making his end shake. Lance’s cubone clung to his shoulder, partially hidden by his hoodie.

“Oh yeah. I’ve already started packing. Even though we aren’t leaving for a couple days,” Hunk responded, lifting up a bag to show Lance. It was nearly filled to the brim.

“Try to pack lighter, bud.” The ship lurched suddenly, almost making Lance drop his phone. Cubone hung on tighter, burying his face in his trainer’s neck. Before Hunk could ask if he was alright, Lance was already shrugging it off.

“Lance?” Hunk suddenly got quieter, looking down at his hands briefly before looking back up.

“Yeah?” However, Lance was fairly certain he knew what his friend was going to say.

“I had the dream again.” The lanky trainer swallowed numbly, looking around to make sure no one was listening in.

“Me too.”

“You can’t tell me there’s nothing weird going on then! We both had it!”

“I know, Hunk. I know.” Lance found a vacant chair, setting his bag onto the floor. Cubone hopped into his lap, squeezing further into his jacket. His trainer absent-mindedly rubbed his back. “We’ll talk about it when I get there. Promise.”

“Okay,” Hunk replied, letting out a breathe. Then he was beaming again. “I gotta go! Mom wants me to help make dinner, since it has to be perfect for when you get here,”

“Awwww, you shouldn’t have!” Lance crooned, chuckling when Hunk signed off while sticking his tongue off.

“Oh! A cubone!” A voice shrieked, making the trainer jump. Lance whipped around to see a short girl almost running at him, long hair in a side ponytail, and glasses a little lopsided. She had a pokedex in one hand, and before he knew it, Cubone was being scanned. “An alolan one at that! How cool.”

“Hello to you too,” Lance replied, hugging Cubone a little closer after feeling the timid pokemon tense up. The girl didn’t seem to be paying much mind to him, however, and continued to fiddle with the device she held. Then her eyes flitted over to Lance’s bag, looking at the buttons on it. Her eyes widened a fraction when she landed on the button that said “Garrett Rescues” in big black letters on a yellow background. Lance had begged Hunk to send him one for Christmas about two years prior. He wore it religiously.

“Oh! You know the Garretts?” After the girl finally put away the pokedex, Lance could see three pokeballs on her waist. She seemed to be a couple years younger than him. Her outfit reminded him of something his little brother would wear- a pair of frayed jeans and a baggy green tee.

“Yeah. Their kid is my best friend.” Lance felt more comfortable. Hunk was a safe topic.

“That’s pretty cool. My dad is planning on seeing them. That’s why we’re on this ship in the first place.” The girl stretched, looking over to watch the water rolling under them. Her hands kept moving, like she was fidgeting. “I’m Katie,” she finally greeted, settling her hands on her hips. “You can call me Pidge, though.”

“Lance.”

Pidge stared at him for a beat, causing Lance to stare back. A challenge was a challenge.

“You seem familiar,” she said, her eyes scrunching up. The other trainer thought that was weird at first- the two of them had never met before, he was very certain- but after looking at her a bit longer, he couldn’t help but agree. “Where are you coming from?”

“Hoenn.”

“Unova.”

“Maybe I just remind you of someone?” Lance wasn’t about to bring up why  _ he  _ thought she looked familiar, just in case there was a chance she would think he’s crazy. And he wasn’t famous ( _ yet _ , he reminds himself everyday), so she couldn’t have seen him on the Pokemon Contest channel.

“Yeah.. maybe.” She didn’t seem fully convinced, but she shrugged it off anyway. “Well, I should be getting back. Perhaps we’ll meet again.” With that, just as suddenly as she had appeared, she vanished around the corner.

Cubone looked up at Lance, and his trainer smiled down at him. They had some time to kill. And the girls at the railing looked nice enough.

Smoothing back his hair, the lanky trainer approached the group of giggling girls.

 

\---------------------

 

Keith grumbled as the boat shifted again, earning an eye roll from Shiro. The grumpy teen huffed again, just to spite him. This time, however, his brother ignored him. He was “busy” laying in the sun, after all.

“Why’d we have to come on this trip again?” The teen’s talonflame was perched on a table. She seemed to have no problem sleeping out in the open, soaking up the sun rays as she did so. “Traitor,” he whispered, flicking a few of her tail feathers. She opened one eye to look at him, fixing him with a half glare, before closing it once more.

“You know I don’t get to see Matt a lot,” Shiro replied, a sigh in his voice. 

“Yeah, yeah. Aspiring professors stick together and all that crap. I don’t see why  _ I  _ had to come though.”

“Keith. All you did was either train, battle confused strangers, or talk about conspiracy theories. You needed a vacation.”

“How rude. You know how much my theories mean to me. And what’s wrong with training?”

“Besides the fact your tactic is just spam only damage dealing moves?”

“Yes.”

“You’re hopeless.” Shiro sat up, fixing his sunglasses. “Besides, you're sixteen and don’t know how to cook. I wasn’t about to leave you by yourself.”

“Kids younger than me leave the house!”

“Yeah. But most kids don’t have a grudge on a legendary pokemon they’ve never even met.”

“I’m just saying- Groudon could have made bridges between land masses!”

“You know what? I’m gonna go see if Matt and Mr. Holt need help with anything.”

“Don’t you run away, Shiro!”

“Oh noooo… I can’t hear you! So.. far.. Away,” Shiro cried, practically sprinting the other direction. Talonflame chirped, which sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Keith glared at her, but she just ruffled her feathers. Clearly awake now.

“C’mon, let’s go walk around.” Talonflame quickly stretched her wings before hopping onto her trainer’s shoulder. He rubbed under her chin, making her stick her head out further in response. He laughed when she huffed after he stopped. 

They made their way to the deck.

 

\--------------------

 

Flirting had been futile. The girls had laughed at his first couple of lines before finally rolling their eyes and strutting off. Despite them walking off, he sent them a good natured goodbye and wishing them a nice day. Afterwards, Lance managed to find a concession stand and bought himself a bag of berries to munch on. He strolled onto the deck, sometimes tossing one up in the air to catch in his mouth.

He would learn, too late, that that had been a poor choice.

Around the time the tall teen took a spot against the railing to watch the ocean, another teen walked onto the deck. Keith looked around, unsure of what he should do to pass the time. Everybody was either sunbathing or chatting in small groups.

He didn’t notice the other teen, who had a cubone clutching his leg and kept tossing berries into his mouth.

But Talonflame did.

Correction- she saw the berries.

Now would be a good time to mention that Keith had had Red since she had barely hatched from her egg. This meant she had adopted some of his characteristics.

Like having no impulse control.

One second Lance was standing against the railing of the ship, and the next he was overboard, falling into the open ocean beneath him before Keith could cry out to him.

 

\---------------------

 

Lance struggled against the current, panicking. He was underwater and it was difficult for him to reach the right pokeball. Cubone had managed to stay on the ship, thankfully. He thrashed his limbs. No luck. 

Suddenly, he saw a sliver of silver flash in the distance, and a sad, but beautiful, cry sounded in his ears. He stopped moving, feeling the heavy weight of no oxygen in his chest. He was terrified but intrigued.

Then it was gone and he felt a nudge at his side. When he looked down he saw a small seadra looking at him desperately. Probably someone's pokemon they sent to help him. He smiled as best as he could and motioned to the right pokeball. Seadra was too small to help him by carrying him, but another pokemon wasn’t.

Luckily the small pokemon got the idea and hit the button, making light flood the water. And then he was on his milotic’s back finally taking a breath of fresh air. He clung to her smooth scales, feeling his heart beating a mile a minute. Without having to be prompted, the pokemon launched herself into the air and landed on the deck of the ship, where a small crowd had formed. She glared at one boy who had a talonflame on his shoulder, and who was munching on some familiar berries.

“YOU,” Lance growled, jumping off his pokemon and jabbing a wet finger at the raven. The teen at least had the right idea to look a little embarrassed. “WHAT THE HECK, MAN? CONTROL YOUR STUPID BIRD.”

“She’s not stupid!” Nevermind, he wasn’t embarrassed. The teen, who was wearing an excruciatingly tacky jacket, held out a pokeball and he saw the seadra from earlier return to it. “And I helped save you, jerk.”

“I wouldn’t have needed saving if it wasn’t for that birdbrain of yours! And-” but he was cut short. He heard a familiar shrill cry and saw cubone barrelling towards him, crying loudly as Lance picked him up. The trainer cooed at him, trying to sooth him. Milotic bent over his shoulder and sung softly at the small pokemon.

But Lance was still angry.

“At least my pokemon don’t cry-” Keith tried to say in his anger, and he saw Lance’s eyes widen and frown deepen. Then Shiro shoved past him, stern and in control.

“I apologize for my brother’s pokemon. He has a lot to learn.”

“What- Wait. Professor Shirogane?” Lance squeaked, almost dropping the pokemon in his arms. Shiro looked sheepish a moment before nodding.

“Didn’t think I’d get recognized yet. I’m barely beginning my career.”

“I know! But you’ve already discovered so much. You’ve provided numerous alternatives techniques for support pokemon and moves. Your findings on pokemon sympathy is unparalleled. Do you really think pokemon can heal with just their emotions?”

“I think, depending on the emotion, yes.” Shiro laughed at his energy. Lance smiled, and felt his anger dissipate. 

“You inspired my pokemon to evolve.” Shiro looked confused at cubone. “Oh, he’s not ready yet. But my other two, mil-”

“Yadda yadda. We don’t have time for this Shiro. You promised me we’d train.” Keith groaned, crossing his arms in a pout. Shiro sighed, noting that the crowd had dispersed.

“Keith, this is practically vacation. We’re going to Alola for crying out loud!”

“You too?” Lance asked, amazed but excited.

“Yes. We’ll be staying near the Garretts Pokemon Sanctuary to do a bit of research in some strange readings by there.”

“I’m gonna be staying there with my friend, Hunk.”

“Oh, so you’re a personal friend of the Garretts. I’ll have to make sure to remember that.” Shiro looked over at his pouting little brother and thought of something. “Say, would you mind battling with Keith a bit? Since we’ll be seeing each other a lot we might as well get to know one another.” Surprisingly, Lance frowned.

“Sorry, but I don’t really battle. I’m into contests.”

“Really? You should know how to defend yourself if you ever need to.” Shiro looked uncertain as he looked at the soaking teen in front of him. Lance scratched the back of his head.

“I think I’ll be fine.”  
“Nah. You’re just scared ‘cause you know I’m gonna cream you.” Keith cracked, smirking at Lance when he growled. Milotic flared her nostrils. Talonflame flapped her wings in agitation. The remaining ball on his belt seemed to fidget, and Lance cleared his throat.

“Whatever. I need to get out of these clothes. It was nice meeting you, Professor.” Lance hugged cubone closer to his chest as he walked away. Milotic slithered after him, glaring at Keith as she passed.

Shiro groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as Keith made eye contact with the soaking trainer and huffed.

“Honestly, Keith, can’t you be civil with anyone?”

“I saved him!”  
“After your pokemon knocked him overboard!” Keith jumped as he heard his brother yell, and Shiro quickly calmed himself down. “You really just need to be more careful, Keith.”

With that, the older of the two walked off and Keith looked out over the ocean, feeling lost.

 

\---------------------

 

They arrived in Alola at dusk. Lance was greeted by the biggest bear hug of his life and a deep feeling of… something.

And four other people experienced this as well.

Katie Holt was setting up in her hotel room when it hit her.

Takashi Shirogane was writing in his journal.

Keith Kogane was leaning against a tree, staring off into the sky. 

And Hunk Garrett was hugging his best friend.  
It was a spark of energy. A flicker of light in their bellies. A vague feeling of deja vu.

 

And so it begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues.

_ “Help,” five voices cry in unison. They’re loud and quiet all at the same time. But oh so powerful all the same. A swirl of color is on the horizon. The grass is black and lifeless. _

_ “What’s going on?” a voice calls, a young man. Then four other voices say the same thing, right after the first. It echoes across the blank canvas of land. The mountains in the distance grow more and more daunting.  _

_ “Find us,” the first voices respond, and the world begins to tilt.  _

_ The grass crumbles beneath their feet as they catch sight of each other briefly. _

_ They stretch their hands out, hoping to grasp each other. _

_ Then they fall. _

 

\-------

 

Lance gasped awake. It was dark in Hunk’s room but he could tell his best friend was in a similar state on the floor. With groggy eyes, he searched for the lamp, switching it on when he finally found it. The two friends sat there, staring at one another for a while, breathing in deep as an attempt at calming themselves.

“Lance…” Hunk started, but Lance suddenly hunched forward, eyes widening.

“I saw them.”

“What?”

“I saw  _ them.  _ The other people in the dream. Hunk, they’re here.”

“Where?” Hunk was suddenly on his feet and falling next to him on the bed. Lance thought back to the ship, the weird girl, the professor, and the stupid kid whose Talonflame dunked him in the ocean. Outside, the wind seemed bitter and cold, and the ocean churned anxiously.

“On the ship. Hunk, we were all coming to the same location.” The lanky young man stood up, careful of the lump under the blanket that was cubone, who was still fast asleep. “We need to find them.” They were nearby Seafolk village, on Poni Island. The Garretts had built their shelter on the Poni Plains. The three people had said they would be meeting the Garretts, but Lance had no idea when. But there was a hotel in Seafolk village.

“We’re supposed to leave tomorrow, man,” Hunk said, a sigh on his lips. Cubone wiggled under the blankets. “I can’t put off this journey. My parents are already worried I’m not gonna go through with it.”

“That’s fine. We can stop at Seafolk village and check out the hotel there at least, before going to Melemele island.”

“Alright,” Hunk agreed. They both hoped this would help them sleep.

They would go on to have the same dream three times until morning finally broke through.

 

\------

 

“You look terrible,” Matt told his sister, who had finally joined them at the sight. Pidge groaned in reply, rubbing her eyes. They were at the docks of Seafolk village, early in the morning. Matt and Shiro were already scanning the area and collecting samples from the water. A fisherman eyed them with perplexation. 

“I had a weird dream,” Pidge replied after a moment, not catching Shiro’s sudden tense up. “Where’s Keith?”

“Who knows,” Matt said before Shiro could respond, pushing his glasses up as he looked at a small device in his hands. “He complained about this being boring before stomping off. I think he was heading towards the Plains.”

“I heard there are some crazy strong pokemon over there, though.”

“Sucks to be him then.”

“Maybe I should go find him,” Shiro said, putting down his equipment, but Pidge held up a hand.

“I got it. Me and Serperior can handle it. Besides, I wanted to take a look around myself.”

“Alright, just be careful.”

“Aye, Aye, cap’n,” Pidge said, saluting the two professors and walking away. Shiro watched her go for a moment, hoping she’d be alright.

He didn’t notice the boat approaching in the distance. And neither did Matt.

 

\-----

 

Keith grumbled to himself as he stumbled his way through the Poni Plains. Not a single pokemon had made an appearance. If he was being honest, it was a bit concerning.

But he hadn’t slept much that night, the dreams suddenly becoming more intense, and he was in the mood to blow off steam by battling. Talonflame was perched on his shoulder, ready and attentive to their surroundings. 

“I don’t get it,” he muttered, stopping in the middle of a grassy patch, not a single blade moving. “Where are they?”

“Pokemon sometimes hide when they feel like they’re in danger,” a voice said, making Keith whip around. A large boy stood a few feet away, a large backpack slung onto his back. “No offense, but you look like you’re hunting for blood.” He seemed to look out across the distance, contemplating. “Though, to see them leave on such a large scale is concerning.”

“Who are you?” Keith asked, stroking talonflame when she fluffed out her wings. 

“Hunk. I have a friend with me, but he dropped a pokeball by the house. I saw you so I thought I might try out introducing myself.” Sure enough, once Keith actually looked somewhere other than the ground or sky, he spotted the Garretts’ sanctuary. And a small house off to the side of it. “Yeah, we’re doing this whole journey thing. And Lance warned me some people are going to run up to us and be like ‘battle me!’, and we aren’t really into that.” Lance? Why did that name sound familiar? Hunk suddenly gasped. “But it’s totally cool if you’re into that! No judging!” He waved his hands in front of him, trying to emphasize his point. “Battling has just never really been my forte!” Hunk watched Keith analyze him for a moment before sighing. A voice deep inside said this boy was familiar, and he vaguely wondered if this was what Lance was talking about.

“Keith.”

“What?”

“My name is Keith.”

Then it hit Hunk.

“Oh my Arceus your talonflame tossed my best friend off a boat,” he blurted out, snapping his jaw shut afterward.

And then Keith realised why Lance sounded familiar. He groaned. And just as he did that, the boy from the day before came running up, cubone hugged to his chest. Keith prepared himself for another round of annoyance, but it never came. However, the boy  _ was  _ looking at him. But he seemed to be thinking rather than ready to start screaming.

“Well, you found one of them, Hunk,” he said finally, confusing Keith. Lance set Cubone down at his feet. “You had a weird dream last night didn’t you?” Straight to the point. He was cranky from not getting enough sleep and he just wanted to figure this out.

Little did he know, it wouldn’t be that easy.

“Yes,” Keith answered truthfully. Lance seemed different from the last time they met. More determined. Serious.

He vaguely thought he’d make a good trainer if he stayed this way.

“Was it all like ‘woosh!’ and ‘heeeeelp!’” Hunk asked, wiggling his arms around. Keith nodded, stifling a snort.

Lance sighed, turning to his best friend.

“Our trip will have to be put on hold-” then he stopped. High pitched cries suddenly bellowed out of the nearby cave, and the three of them turned towards it in unison. In horror, they watched as a black mass flew out, and they realized at the same time it was hundreds upon hundreds of zubats. The ground began to shift, and earth beneath their feet groaned. “RUN!” They each ran as fast as they could, but they cloud of doom was inching closer. Zubats were not meant to be out during the day, and they could only imagine how disorientated they were. Lance scooped up Cubone, pressing him into his jacket to protect them.

Keith tripped.

Lance was right behind him and toppled over him, crashing a few inches away. Hunk followed soon after. 

They braced themselves for the attack, expecting hundreds of poisonous bites.

“Serperior! Leaf Storm!”

There was a gust of wind, the heavy smell of grass, and then silence. Lance picked up his head, watching as the zubats flew away in varying patterns. Leaves fluttered to the ground and he whirled around to see the girl from yesterday, standing proudly in front of them with a serperior next to her.

“Pidge!” he cried, jumping up. “That was awesome!”

“Thanks, guy from the boat.” Pidge laughed at Lance’s sigh until he re-introduced himself. Feeling just a little dejected she didn’t remember his name. Then again, he was always good at remembering names himself. The large grass pokemon eyes him wearily, but generally looked calm and collected. 

“I was actually about to go looking for you.”

“Why?”

“Well, I’ve since lost the care that I may come off as insane-” Pidge just looked at him owlishly at that, but allowed him to continue- “Do you remember when you said I looked familiar?”

“Yeah.”

“You had a weird dream-”

“We’re connected through our dreams,” Keith interrupted, rolling his eyes as Lance squawked. “We all had the same dream last night. I know you did because you woke up last night at the same time I did.”

Pidge looked at all three of them, the bags under her eyes suddenly popping into their line of sight.

“What’s going on?” she asked, not directly toward any of them.

“I’m not sure. But I’m pretty sure we’re missing a person,” Hunk replied, counting each of them. “I feel it in my gut.”

“Shiro,” Keith said, looking alarmed. “He’s been up and down at night for a long time. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s the one.”

“Do you know where he is?” Lance asked, eyes shining.

“He’s at the dock,” Pidge replied, putting serperior back in his pokeball. “With my brother, and my dad should be there by now too.”

“Then let’s go.”

They nodded in unison and paid no mind to the feeling of being watched. After all, it felt normal at that point.

Maybe they should have paid more attention though.

 

\-----

 

The dock was empty.

No, that’s not quite right. The professors’ gear was still there. Some of it had been slashed, samples thrown to the ground, and a single, crumpled piece of paper was sitting in the midst of it. 

“Where are they?” Keith asked, but he sounded far away to Pidge. She stepped numbly over the wreckage, plucking the piece of paper off the ground. She unfolded it and gasped, tears already spilling over. She handed it to Keith.

And he read, in neat and bold handwriting:

_ We have taken your scientists. Cease your exploration now. _

_ This is a warning. Your next if you choose to continue.  _

_ Farewell, chosen ones. _

“They took Shiro,” Lance muttered, hugging cubone closer to his chest. Hunk fidgeted nervously.

“What are we gonna do?” the tallest one asked, rubbing the back of his head.

“Go after them,” Keith responded, crushing the paper in a fist. Talonflame squawked in agreement. “These people are obviously up to something.”

“Then why don’t we tell the authorities? That seems best.”

“Cut the crap, Hunk,” Lance groaned, making his best friend jump. “I love you, but this is obviously something we have to deal with. None of us want to, but I’m sure you know as well as the rest of us these dreams aren’t just dreams.”

Just then, as Lance finished his sentence, something beneath the surface of the water began to glow. They all turned towards it, Pidge’s tears glistening from the light. Lance stepped closer.

“Lance- buddy, I wouldn’t-” Hunk tried, but Lance ignored him. The boy only stepped even closer to the wateer.

_ Child,  _ a voice spoke in his head, his feet moving on autopilot. He put his worried cubone on the wet wood of the dock.  _ It is time. We musn’t wait any longer. _

Images flooded his brain, and the rest of them. And off on a boat in the middle of the ocean, Shiro woke for the briefest of moments.

 

\-----

 

A mountain. Tall and daunting. Hunk recognized it from the very island they were on.

Tall grass that crowds an old, abandoned barn. Pidge hung on to every detail.

A breathtaking volcano, ashes raining down around it. Keith felt as though he was breathing fire.

A snow covered hill, high in the clouds. Shiro coughed at the altitude.

And Lance- Well he just jumped.

Right into the cold depths of the ocean, allowing himself to sink down, down, down…

 

\-----

 

Lance broke away from the images in his mind, seeing and feeling himself fall down into the caress of the deep waters. He vaguely heard the others calling out to him, but he found himself surprisingly calm. He was excellent swimmer and soon he was propelling himself further down, towards the bright, glowing light.

Upon getting closer, he noticed it was coming from a large cave. He felt his lungs tightening, but panic still didn’t set in. He swam into the bright depths.

The light should have been blinding. But it wasn’t. If anything, it was warm and inviting. He swam further into it, mind blank of all thoughts. The pokeballs on his belt bobbed loosely.

Finally, his lungs couldn’t take much more as he swam, and he felt his arms give out. He went limp as he was pulled upward, and suddenly he was gasping for breath at a small enclosed part of the cave. The air was thick and warm, but it was air.

And he wasn’t alone. 

A few feet away, a large pokemon was laid on its side, breathing heavily. Its silver skin damp and pale. 

Lance looked on in amazement as he drifted closer, being pulled by some invisible force.

It was lugia.

And she was dying. 

The god was weak as she turned her head towards Lance. Red eyes full of pain. She lifted a wing to scoop him up onto the rocks, placing him close to her side.

That’s when he saw it.

A few inches away sat a large, silver egg. It was about the size of cubone, maybe a bit bigger. Lugia pushed it towards him.

_ Save them. Please,  _ a voice whispered. Lance hugged the egg close.  _ The others need your help.  _

“Who does?” Lance asked, but lugia was fading quick. “Who did this to you?”

_ Hurry. They will be here soon.  _ The egg was very cold. Almost icy. He didn’t feel a heartbeat. Before Lance could ask more questions, the ancient pokemon closed her eyes and breathed her last breath. The pokemon was crowded in shimmering blue light, like thousands of fireflies landing in unison.  _ Go. _

One of the blue lights landed on the egg and disappeared.

Suddenly a heavy  _ thump thump  _ could be felt inside. But it was still icy. Lance was not alarmed by this.

When he looked back at lugia, she was gone, and the spot she had occupied was empty. He felt the cave floor shaking, like something was  _ drilling  _ and finally felt alarmed. Once lugia disappeared, his senses came back to him. He grabbed milotic’s pokeball and released her, quickly hopping on her back.

“Hurry, we need to get out of here.” Without a second thought, they descended back into the icy waters, with Lance holding the egg close to his chest. He guided milotic the same route he had gone to get there, the process going much faster on his pokemon’s back.

 

\-----

 

“Lance!” Hunk cried when he finally broke out of the water, coughing his lungs out. He held onto the silver egg, afraid he might drop it. He looked up at the three people in front of him, while milotic nudged him back up onto the dock.

“What happened?” Pidge asked, sitting down next to him.

“He was chosen,” a voice said. They turned to see a young woman about yard away. She had flowing white hair and crystal blue eyes, and dark skin. She was gorgeous to put it lightly. “And I’d like to know why. Stand up, paladin.” She barked. They all jumped, and Lance stumbled to his feet, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“Who-” he began, but she cut him off.

“I challenge you to a battle. Should you refuse, the egg will come with me- if you beat me, I’ll know you are worthy.” 

Then she tossed a pokeball, as Lance looked on in horror.

The last pokeball on his belt twitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry if some parts seem choppy. I'm trying to get a feel for the characters again after not writing for a while. Anyways, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, I may need some ocs to later use. If you have one you'd be okay with me using, just describe them in the comments and I'll hold on to them. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll try and update weekly, but we'll see.


End file.
